Cupid Senpai
Cupid Senpai (a.k.a Ai) Ai-senpai is also a member of the drama club. But he kind of takes his role as Cupid too seriously. The player is able to acquire him by placing his favorite items in the cafe, using any theme, and purchasing the premium beans or higher in the shop. He gives one special note and one memorable event. Although he first appeared for the Valentine's event, he is still obtainable. He is part of the 3-C class. Appearance Ai has short pink hair with low-hanging bangs. He wears the school uniform, along with white angel wings, a quiver, and a bow and arrow decorated with hearts. Items Once Ai visits the cafe, he can appear in any theme as long as the player places his favorite items and uses at least the basic beans. Favorite Items * Afternoon Teaset * Alpaca * Bean Bag * Bush * Chocolate Cake * Christmas Gift * Christmas Tree * Cooler * Dango * Daruma Doll * Director's Chair * First Aid Station * Flamingo * Flower Swing Set * Fluffy Pillows * Fondue * Fruit Milk * Gazebo * Giant Stuffed Spider * Goldfish Scooping Booth * Gondola * Gothic Table Set * Heart Balloons * Heart Chocolates * Heart-shaped Cookies * Heart of Roses * Inflatable Orca * Juice Can * Large Rock Formation * Maid Cafe Set * New Year Bell * Pumpkin Special Set * Sakura Mochi * Santa's Chair * Sled * Small Rock * Snow Globe * Spa Set * Spooky Tree * Strawberry Parfait * Stuffed Bear * Succulent * Topiary * Tulip * Vase of Roses * Vespa * Watermelon * White Day Set Love Letter (Requires 16 visits to obtain) "The chocolates in this cafe are absolutely delicious! Perfect gifts for Valentine's day." -Ai-senpai Star Festival Event Wish Picture + Confession (Requires 40 visits to obtain) You're cleaning the cafe counter when something hits your arm. *THUNK* You: '"Ouch. What was that?" You look down and see one of Ai-senpai's heart arrows on the ground. Thankfully, the impact wasn't very powerful, so it didn't hurt too much. '''Ai-senpai: '"Did it work?" You look up to see Ai-senpai approaching you. 'You: '"Did what work?" 'Ai-senpai: '"The arrow. Are you in love with me yet?" 'You: '"What? What do you mean?" 'Ai-senpai: '"It's supposed to make you fall for me. It worked for all the other couples I've paired up. Sorry. I don't really know what to do to make you like me." He looks down at the floor. 'Ai-senpai: '"People tell me I'm an expert at love. But really, I've never been in love myself." 'Ai-senpai: '"I'm always the one giving people dating advice. But I realized when I met you, that I don't have a single clue about love." He looks into your eyes. 'Ai-senpai: '"I've never really had a Valentine before. So will you do me the honor of being my first Valentine?" Special CGs Birthday Today is Ai-senpai's birthday. It is the day just after Valentine's day. No wonder he feels so strongly about celebrating the season. He's grown up to see people prepare and celebrate Valentine's day just right before his own birthday. It must be feel like such a festive season for him. In the spirit of Valentine's season you ask Ai-senpai's friends to bring him chocolates as birthday presents. You all know how much he loves Valentine's chocolate. You ask them to place all their chocolates on one table. The chocolate you've all gathered starts to form a sizable pyramid. Then everyone proceeds to help you finish filling the cafe with hearts and other Valentine's decor. Once you are done, you ask Tokiya-senpai to look for Ai-senpai and bring him to the cafe for his surprise. Souma-senpai brings out the heart-shaped chocolate cake that he helped you make. You light the candle and gather everyone in front of the door. You hear voices fast-approaching. Ai-senpai is the first one to step through the door. '''Ai-senpai: "Whoa! Are you guys having a post-valentine's party?" Just then, you cue everyone to start singing happy birthday. You watch Ai-senpai's face as it dawns on him that is party is for his birthday. His smile couldn't be brighter. You come up to him with his cake and he blows out the candle. Souma-senpai: "Happy happy birthday, Ai! And belated happy valentine's day too? Heehee. Thank you for being such a good friend and for always helping me taste-test all the chocolates that I make!" Souma-senpai: "I hope you like the heart-shaped chocolate birthday cake that I helped (your name) make for you! I hope you enjoy your special day!" Tokiya-senpai: "Happy birthday, Ai-chan! Thank you for always being such a supportive friend. You have always been there for me and you have always cheering me on." Tokiya-senpai: "Thank you for always believing in me. I hope I have been as good of a friend to you as you are to me. If there's anything you ever need, do not hesitate to come to me." Ai-senpai: "Oh wow! Thank you so much guys! I really thought you guys were having a valentine's party! Wow, you prepared an entire Valentine's themed birthday just for me!" Ai-senpai: "I feel so honored to have such good friends who would take the time out of their busy schedules to do this for me! Thank you all so much!" Ai-senpai turns to you and gives you a giant smile. Ai-senpai: "(Your name)! You planned all of this, didn't you? Heehee. I should've known you'd have something like this up your sleeve! Thank you so much for the surprise! It all looks so wonderful!" Ai-senpai scans the room and his gaze settles upon the pyramid of Valentine's chocolate! Ai-senpai: "And of my, is that a giant pile of Valentine's choco? And all of it is for me?" You: "Yes, senpai! All of that is for you! We know how much you love Valentine's choco!" You: "Even your birthday cake is made with Valentine's choco!" Ai-senpai: "Oh my! I can't wait to try it! May I request my beloved Valentine to feed me a bite?" 1st Story CG (Requires 100 visits to obtain) Ai-senpai asked you out today. You've never been anywhere aside from the school campus and school cafe with Ai-senpai. Mostly you eat lunch with each other and hang out. But you've never really gone out with him. You're curious as to where he is taking you today. You wait for him at the entrance of the train station. You hear someone call you from a distance. Ai-senpai: '"(Your name)''! There you are!" Ai-senpai is in his cute heart-patterned suit. He certainly looks dashing in it. You must be going somewhere quite fancy. '''You: "Ai-senpai! You look good. That suit really..suits you. Hehe." Ai-senpai: '"And you look as beautiful as always! Come on!" He grabs your hand, eagerly taking the lead, and starts walking. '''You: '"Where are we going today, senpai?" 'Ai-senpai: '"It's a surprise. You'll see when we get there." You walk together a few blocks, hand-in-hand, until Ai-senpai stops in front of a small one-story building. It seems like a simple-looking shop building. But the ornate wooden door that serves as the entrance immediately gives it away as something more. Ai-senpai opens the door and leads you inside. Once you step through the door, you see rows upon rows of chocolates in different shaped containers displayed on the walls. There's are also some cafe tables and chairs. 'Ai-senpai: '"Welcome to my favorite Valentines' Chocolatier Cafe!" A waiter comes up to you and leads you to your table. Ai-senpai sits across from you. 'Ai-senpai: '"I figured that if we can't have our first date on Valentine's day, I'll bring you to a place that feels like Valentine's day all year long!" 'Ai-senpai: '"This is my favorite Valentine's Chocolatier in the country! It's usually really hard to get a reservation here!" 'Ai-senpai: '"But since I buy chocolates from them all the time, they usually make an exception for me." 'Ai-senpai: '"N-not that I give them to anyone though! D-Don't get the wrong idea. I just like to eat them myself or give them away to some of my classmates." The waiter lays down a tin and opens the lid to reveal several different chocolate hearts. '''Ai-senpai: "Valentine's chocolate is really special to me. It's how you express your feelings for the person you like on Valentine's day!" Ai-senpai: '"So I'm really glad that I get to share this with you. I want to show you how much I like you by bringing to a place filled with Valentine's choco!" He gets one of the chocolates and reaches for you across the table. '''Ai-senpai: '"Thank you for going out with me today. Now, let me feed you one of my favorite flavors, say Ai!" White day event (2017) Message+Item Edit Dearest Mc, Thank you thank you thank you for absolutely cute and delicious Valentine's chocolate that you made for me! Choco tastes so much sweeter when it's from my Valentine. In return, I got you a present for White day. It'll be the first time I got anyone a White day present so I really really hope I did well and that you'll like it! I hope we can do this next year too! I look forward to it! '' ''Love,Ai-senpai Item: Heart with wings Relationships: '''Tokiya-senpai (A.k.a Drama club senpai): Ai-senpai firmly believes that he has somewhat helped Tokiya-senpai amass his immense popularity as an actor. During the times that the Drama Club would put on a play, this cupid would secretly shoot members of the audience with his heart arrows whenever Tokiya was on stage. Tokiya has always been his dear friend and would always be supportive of Ai’s own endeavors asCupid. Tokiya would often cheer him on, especially during the tough Valentine season where Ai has to double his efforts and work extra hours as Cupid. This is Ai's way of repaying Tokiya and helping him reach his dreams of becoming a successful actor. He knows that Tokiya is very talented but nudging his dream along a bit wouldn’t hurt. Most people know Ai is the one shooting arrows. But the foam arrows don't really hurt or bother anyone so they just let him to believe that he is indeed helping his friend. Others: = Cupid Yukata.png|Star Festival CG Cupid SFP.png|School Festival Play CG imagessws.jpeg|Halloween treat CG Super Love Mode Quotes * "So this is what it's like to have someone you love. Being with you is the best feeling in the world. Everyday is like Valentine's day when I'm with you." * "Do you believe in true love? Well, I do. It's the only thing that explains what I feel when I look at you." * "I can't wait for next Valentine's day! I can finally celebrate it with someone I like! I promise, you'll have the best Valentine's day ever! I'm an expert at celebrating it. you know? While Wearing Star Festival Yukata * "I love festivals. The atmosphere is perfect for romantic scenarios. It creates the spark needed for love to start. I would know, my heart is racing even more than usual when I'm here with you." * "Watching the fireworks with the person I like is probably one of the best things that happened to me tonight. I will cherish our memory together for the rest of my life." * "This festival celebrates the legend of the live between two people. It inspires many to be more open to love. In the same way, I hope my love for you is great enough for other people would be inspired by it as well." Christmas Confession * "U-uhm, is that mistletoe in the door way. O-oh my, I-I didn't mean anything w-weird by that s-statement. Honestly, Christmas traditions seem even more forward than valentine's." * "This is my second favorite time of the year aside from Valentine's. The holiday atmosphere is just so... romantic, you know? It makes me want to cuddle with you next to the fire. Heehee." * "Oooh! Is this a Christmas treat for me? Oh wow! You made me heart-shaped handmade chocolates! Thank you so so much! I know these will be delicious consider the one I love made them!" Pre-Super Love Mode * "Why yes, my wings are extra fluffy!" *"Are you in love with me yet?" *"That was a shot to my heart!" Ultimate Love Mode Confession "You like me? R-really? I don't know what to say. I had been waiting for your reply and now that you've said it I can't believe it. So this is what it feels like to be liked by the person you cherish the most. I hope everyone experiences this kind of love once in their lives. I love you, {your name}. You are my first and only love." Category:Boys